Superαndo Tristezαs
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Gruvia][Basado en Manga # 416][One-Shot] Gray tenso fuertemente la quijada e inmediatamente se levanto para dirigirse a pasos rápidos hacia la pobre chica que esperaba lo que para ella sería el fin. — ¡TU…! — una vez que se acerco a ella, Gray bruscamente la tomo del cuello de su traje, mientras que Juvia bajaba la mirada comenzando a llorar, ella no hizo nada para soltarse.


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

— **Superαndo Tristezαs** —

**By: Felli Loss**

**D**espués de mucho sufrimiento, la batalla contra Tártaros finalmente terminó. Solo que ahora el nuevo problema que había era la reconstrucción del gremio, en eso todos iban a ayudar para que las cosas salgan de la mejor manera posible.

Varios miembros estaban reunidos entre las ruinas para ver con que podían empezar. Mientras que otros estaban por su lado pensando en todo lo que habían pasado en esta dura lucha contra aquel siniestro gremio.

Una maga de de cabellos azules había notado el alejamiento de su amado quien comenzaba a irse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, realmente a ella le preocupada mucho el semblante del pelinegro. No soportaba la idea de que él estuviera solo, así que sin dudarlo, comenzó a seguirlo para saber a dónde se dirigía.

_Juvia tiene que decírselo_. — la Loxar tomó la dura decisión de decirle la verdad a Gray, que ella fue quien "mató" a Silver. Prefería que ella misma se lo dijera y que él no se enterara por boca de otros.

Ella se imaginaba cual sería la reacción de Gray cuando se lo confiese, en sus pensamientos miraba al mago de hielo, con una mirada llena de furia, odio y rencor hacia ella, reclamando el por qué lo había hecho, que no debía meterse en asuntos que no eran suyos. La verdad es que Juvia no estaba preparada si en duro caso, ese fuera el desenlace.

Ella estuvo siguiéndolo entre las sombras de los arboles hasta que finalmente Gray llego a su destino, los ojos de la maga de agua se abrieron al ver el espacio en donde ambos se encontraban.

Una ciudad entera hecha ruinas, era triste ver este lugar donde alguna vez hubo vida y años de paz. — Así que… — la maga de agua salió de su escondite al haber notado que Gray se había alejado lo suficiente. — Este lugar es donde Gray-sama vivía hasta ese día. — miro por todas partes, su mirada mostraba tristeza por lo que veía.

Obviamente no sabía mucho los detalles, solo supo del ataque de Deliora a esta ciudad, pero no podía imaginarse todo lo que paso la gente que murió aquí, siendo Gray el único sobreviviente.

— Gray-sama sufrió mucho. — la maga de agua entrelazó sus manos a la altura de su pecho para armarse de valor y buscar a su amado, tenía la gran necesidad de decirle la verdad.

Tardo unos minutos en encontrarlo, ya que lo había perdido de vista momentos atrás, finalmente lo encontró sentado en lo que hubiera sido un muro, pero ya destruido. Se percató también que estaba frente a una cruz, donde ahí estaban grabados dos nombres, uno lo reconoció perfectamente, pero el otro no.

Gray por su parte mostraba serenidad al ver esa cruz, se sentía completamente solo, lo había perdido todo.

Perdió a su pueblo, a su madre Mika, a Silver, Ul y Ultear.

Ya no le quedaba nada.

O quizás aun no…

— G-Gray-sama… — abrió los ojos en par al escuchar esa voz ¿Ella estaba aquí? ¿Qué hacía en este lugar?

— ¡Juvia! — miro hacia atrás, viendo a la maga de agua que se acercaba lentamente hacia él. — ¡¿Tu me seguiste aquí?! — se sintió nervioso al no haberse percatado que la joven de cabellos azules lo estaba siguiendo.

— ¡J-Juvia lo siente mucho! — la maga se disculpó inmediatamente, debía quitarse ya esa maña de espiar a Gray todo el tiempo.

Recobró la compostura y evitando la mirada comenzó a hablar. — Hay algo que Juvia quiere decirte. — sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco. — Aunque sea desagradable para ti.

Inhalo mucho aire para finalmente decírselo, bajando la cabeza. — J-Juvia fue quien derrotó al sujeto que… estaba controlando a tu padre.

— ¿Eh? — Gray frunció el seño algo preocupado por lo que su compañera dijo. — ¿Tu lo hiciste Juvia?

Juvia comenzó a temblar, trataba de reponerse, pero el sentimiento de culpa que sentía era mucho más fuerte que ella. — Y-Ya no tengo el derecho de amar a Gray-sama.

Hizo una pequeña pausa. — Juvia fue quien mató a tu padre.

Gray tenso fuertemente la quijada e inmediatamente se levanto para dirigirse a pasos rápidos hacia la pobre chica que esperaba lo que para ella sería el fin de su relación como compañeros.

— ¡TU…! — una vez que se acerco a ella, Gray bruscamente la tomo del cuello de su traje, mientras que Juvia bajaba la mirada comenzando a llorar, ella no hizo nada para soltarse, estaba consciente de que se merecía todo eso.

El cuerpo de Gray tembló e inesperadamente apoyo su cabeza contra el pecho de Juvia, comenzando a llorar. La muchacha pensó que pasaría otra cosa, pero lo único que pudo hacer era abrazar a Gray, dejando que este se desahogara hasta que no pudiera más.

— ¡Gracias! — el mago de hielo estaba agradecido de que Juvia fuera quien hizo que su padre descansara en paz después de haber sido obligado a "revivir" para cumplir con los cometido de Tártaros.

El Fullbuster perdió la fuerza de sus piernas y cayó al suelo de rodillas llevándose a Juvia con él, mientras la abrazaba mucho más fuerte.

— Lo siento, lo siento… — dijo innumerables veces, perdiendo la cuenta de estos.

— ¿G-Gray-sama? — Juvia no entendía el porqué Gray estaba disculpándose.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!

La maga de agua lo abrazó fuertemente, arrullándolo sintiendo como su ropa se empapaba de las lágrimas del pelinegro que todavía no paraba de llorar.

— Que cálido. — dijo el mago aferrándose al cuerpo de la joven, esa calidez le recordaba mucho a su madre Mika.

— Juvia está aquí contigo Gray-sama

A Gray se le hacían familiares esas palabras, eran las mismas que él le dijo aquella vez cuando Juvia tenía ese presentimiento que no la dejaba en paz.

— Gracias Juvia.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente el Devil Slayer logró calmarse.

— ¿Estás bien Gray-sama?

— S-Si. — ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la cruz para que ambos la miraran.

— Silver-sama. — la voz de Juvia llamó la atención de Gray quien la miró de reojo. — A Juvia le hubiera alegrado conocerlo un poco más. — sonrió tristemente. — Realmente hiciste que Juvia se metiera en muchos líos.

— ¿Juvia?

— Al principio Juvia no quería hacerlo, pensaba que Silver-sama tenía que estar al lado de Gray-sama, pero Juvia al darse cuenta que el estaba siendo obligado a permanecer en este mundo, Juvia tomó una decisión sin saber si era lo correcto.

Gray notó lo afectada que estaba Juvia por la pérdida de Silver. Así que sin mirarla entrelazo su mano con la de ella.

— ¿Gray-sama? — se sonrojo un poco al ver que Gray fue quien entrelazó su mano con la de ella.

— Definitivamente voy a derrotar a E.N.D. — con una mirada determinada, Gray miro al frente, aferrando su mano con la de su compañera. — Y en cuanto a ti, yo te protegeré

Juvia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. — Si.

El mago de hielo se había dado cuenta que no estaba solo, no lo había perdido todo aun. Sin darse cuenta Juvia siempre estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo que lleva conociéndose, ya se había vuelto una costumbre para el tenerla cerca.

Gray Fullbuster sería el único que protegería a Juvia Loxar y lo iba a cumplir a toda costa.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>in

**B**y:** F**elli** L**oss


End file.
